


Crier (A Recovery Road One Shot)

by MissMinaMinx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crying, Drug Abuse, Illness, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Nightmare, Pain, Pills, Potya is a good kitty, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape Trauma Syndrome, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts, otabek is a good boyfriend, poor mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMinaMinx/pseuds/MissMinaMinx
Summary: I need youI'll be right there





	Crier (A Recovery Road One Shot)

Ice tiger: I need you. Please Beka.  
Otabear:Are u ok?  
Ice Tiger:No.  
Otabear:I'll be right over

Otabek grabbed everything he'd need for an overnight trip and hopped on his motorcycle. When he got to Yuri's room he knocked lightly on the door. "its unlocked" came a quiet voice that Otabek almost didn't hear. Yuri never left his door unlocked under any circumstances. It was a personal safety thing. When Otabek entered the room he saw Yuri curled up by the window with Potya. He had a bottle of pills by him. Oh God please no, that was all Otabek could think.

Yuri then turned his head to face Otabek and he felt a huge sigh of relief. He took his shoes off and went over to Yuri. He threw the pills aside and asked "You didn't, did you?". Yuri said in a totally un-Yuriish quiet voice. "Not enough to kill me, but probably more than I should've." He looked at the ground in shame. More tears fell down from his eyes. Potya hissed at Otabek, how dare he make her master cry? Before Yuri settled her with some petting. "Hey. It's alright." Otabek said comfortingly.

"Otabek it was so real. It's like he was here again. I'm scared." Otabek wrapped his arms around the blanketed Yuri. "Shh it's ok. As long as I'm here his filthy hands will never touch you again. You're safe here." Otabek whispered as he rocked Yuri back and forth. Yuri was afraid he looked weak but more afraid of the man who had violated him. Raped him. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Otabek asked. Yuri had never really given Otabek any deep details about the rapes. Maybe he would now. "I don't know." Yuri replied. "I've never really wanted to go back to those nights. I try to forget but my brain makes me remember." Yuri said. Otabek sighed. "Yuri, I'm no therapist but I do know that if you try to put it behind you and forget, you will never recover. Talk to me." Otabek insisted. He just wanted Yuri to be happy.

Yuri led Otabek to his bed and lay his head in Otabek's lap. "Ok. I was a virgin the very first time. So it, uh, hurt. God this is humiliating." Yuri started. "Why are you humiliated? It's not your fault." Otabek asked, internally seething at Yuri's self-blame. "At first I thought it was something I wore, so I dressed more... modestly? But he did it again." Yuri got out, on the verge of tears again. "Otabek can we not talk about this? It's really upsetting. "Of course. Just lay here and be a part of my world."

And they stayed like that for a half an hour before Yuri asked "Can I face time Viktor? Please?" Yuri had obviously learned to associate Viktor with safety. "If he answers." Yuri facetimed Viktor waiting for the answer that he finally got. Otabek didn't listen to their conversation closely until Yuri burst into tears. Viktor did his best to calm Yuri down and by the end of the call Yuri had stopped crying. They went back to the cuddles . "Hey Otabek?" Yuri said sleepily. "What is it babe?" "Can you make me some food? I haven't eaten in days."Yuri admitted cautiously. Otabek gasped and got up to prepare Yuri a meal.

10 minutes later Yuri was chowing down on a Pirohshiki, eating ravenously. "Why haven't you eaten?" Otabek asked with the purest concern ever. "I can't tell you Beka you'll get angry." Yuri said. Otabek sighed once more. "Yuri I won't get mad just tell me." Yuri fidgeted before saying "I didn't think I deserved to eat." Otabek felt his heart hurt. "Why would you think that?" Otabek was very upset. "I don't know. He just convinced me I was worth nothing and suddenly I wasn't hungry.

Otabek was livid. "NO. DON'T YOU EVER LET SOMEONE MAKE YOU THINK THAT WAY. I FUCKING LOVE YOU AND YOU'RE WORTH IT." Otabek whispered in a stern voice. Yuri yawned. " Lets talk more in the morning. You're tired." The two set off to bed and wrapped eachother in a good embrace. Otabek whispered to Yuri before Yuri closed his eyes. "You are worthy of love and care and affection and don't let anyone make you think otherwise."


End file.
